Rodzina Połanieckich/I/XIV
– O majątek nie ubiegałem się nigdy – mówił pan Pławicki – ale jeśli Opatrzność w niezbadanych swych wyrokach tak pokierowała, żeby choć część tej wielkiej fortuny przeszła w nasze ręce, to nie chcę jej dróg krzyżować... Mnie z tego wiele już nie przyjdzie, mnie potrzebne wkrótce będą cztery deski i cicha łza dziecka, dla którego żyłem, ale tu idzie o Marynię. – Zwracam pańską uwagę – rzekł zimno Maszko – że, po pierwsze, to są widoki bardzo niepewne... – Ale czy godzi się nie brać ich pod uwagę?... – Po wtóre, że pani Płoszowska żyje jeszcze... – Ale z babinki trociny już się sypią... stara jak grzyb! – Po trzecie, że może zapisać majątek na cele publiczne... – Ale czyby nie można przeciw temu wystąpić? – Po czwarte, że wasze pokrewieństwo jest niezmiernie dalekie. W ten sposób wszyscy w Polsce są sobie krewni. – Jednakże bliższych krewnych nie ma. – Połaniecki to przecie także wasz krewny? – Żaden! dalibóg, żaden! On jest krewny pierwszej mojej żony, nie mój! – A Bukacki? – Dajże pan spokój. Bukacki jest kuzynem żony mojego szwagra. – Innych krewnych pan nie ma? – Przyznawali się do nas Gątowscy z Jałbrzykowa. Jak to pan wie... Ludzie to mówią, co im pochlebia... Z Gątowskim zresztą nie potrzebuję się liczyć. Maszko umyślnie przedstawiał trudności, by potem ukazać brzeżek nadziei, więc rzekł: – U nas ludzie są chciwi na spadki – i niech się spadek jaki otworzy, zlatują się ze wszystkich stron, jak wróble na pszenicę... Wszystko w takich razach polega na tym, kto się prędzej zgłosi, z czym się zgłosi i na koniec przez kogo się zgłosi... Pamiętaj pan, że człowiek sprężysty i znający się na rzeczy może z niczego coś zrobić, gdy przeciwnie, człowiek bez energii i znajomości interesów, mając nawet pewne podstawy działania, może nic nie wskórać... – To wiem z doświadczenia. Cale życie miałem póty interesów. Tu pan Pławicki przeciągnął ręką po gardle, Maszko zaś dodał: – Prócz tego możesz pan stać się igraszką adwokatów i być wyzyskiwanym bez granic... – Liczyłbym w takim razie na osobistą pańską z nami przyjaźń... – I nie zawiódłbyś się pan – odrzekł z powagą Maszko. – I dla pana, i dla panny Marii mam tak głęboką przyjaźń, jak gdybyście należeli do mojej rodziny. – W imieniu sieroty, dziękuję – odpowiedział pan Pławicki. I wzruszenie nie pozwoliło mu mówić więcej. Maszko zaś spoważniał i rzekł: – Ale jeśli chcecie, bym bronił waszych praw i w tym wypadku, który, jak powiedziałem, może się okazać złudzeniem – i w innych – to mi te prawa dajcie... Tu młody adwokat chwycił rękę pana Pławickiego. – Szanowny panie – rzekł – pan domyślasz się, o czym chcę mówić, więc zechciej wysłuchać mnie cierpliwie do końca. Po czym zniżył głos i, choć nikogo nie było w pokoju, jął mówić prawie cicho. Mówił z siłą, powagą, a zarazem z wielkim umiarkowaniem, jak przystało na człowieka, który nigdy nie zapomina, kim jest i co przynosi. Pan Pławicki przymykał chwilami oczy, chwilami ściskał rękę Maszki, wreszcie po ukończonej konferencji rzekł: – Przejdź pan do salonu, ja tam przyślę Marynię. Nie wiem, co ona panu odpowie, w każdym razie niech się stanie to, czego Bóg chce... Ja umiałem pana zawsze cenić, teraz cenię jeszcze więcej – i ot! Ramiona pana Pławickiego otworzyły się szeroko – i Maszko pochylił się ku nim, powtarzając nie bez wzruszenia, choć zawsze z wysoką godnością: – Dziękuję, dziękuję! I po chwili znalazł się w salonie. Panna Marynia wyszła z twarzą mocno pobladłą, ale spokojną. Maszko podsunął jej krzesło, sam siadł na drugim i począł mówić: – Jestem tu z upoważnienia ojca pani. Słowa moje nie powiedzą pani już nic takiego, czego by przedtem nie wypowiedziało milczenie, które pani odgadywała. Ale ponieważ przyszła chwila, w której powinienem nazwać po imieniu moje uczucia, czynię więc to z całą ufnością w serce i charakter pani. Jestem człowiekiem, który panią kocha, na którym się oprzeć można, więc składam w ręce pani moje życie – i proszę z głębi serca, by pani zgodziła się iść razem ze mną. Panna Marynia milczała przez chwilę, jakby szukając słów, po czym rzekła: – Winnam panu jasno i szczerze odpowiedzieć; wyznanie to jest dla mnie ciężkie, bardzo ciężkie, ale nie chcę, by się taki człowiek jak pan łudził: nie kochałam pana, nie kocham i żoną pańską nie zostanę nigdy, choćby mi przyszło nigdy niczyją nie zostać. Tu zapanowało milczenie jeszcze dłuższe. Wypieki na twarzy Maszki zapłonęły silniej, a oczy jego poczęły rzucać zimne stalowe blaski. – Odpowiedź jest równie stanowcza – rzekł – jak dla mnie bolesna i nieoczekiwana. Czy jednak pani nie zechce, zamiast odtrącać mnie w tej chwili stanowczo, dać sobie kilka dni czasu do namysłu? – Sam pan powiedział, żem odgadywała uczucia pana, więc miałam czas zastanowić się nad sobą i odpowiedź, jaką panu daję, daję po zupełnym namyśle. Głos Maszki stał się teraz suchy i ostry: – Czy pani sądzi przy tym, że na mocy zachowania się pani ze mną nie miałem prawa zanieść takiej prośby, jaką zaniosłem? I pewien był w tej chwili, że panna Marynia odpowie mu, iż to zachowanie sięźle zrozumiał, że nie było w nim nic, co by mogło go upoważniać do jakiejkolwiek nadziei, słowem, że pójdzie drogą wykrętów, jak zwykle czynią kokietki, które kokieterię zmuszone są okupować kłamstwem – lecz ona podniosła na niego oczy i rzekła: – Postępowanie moje z panem nie było chwilami takie, jak być powinno; przyznaję się do winy i z całej duszy za nią przepraszam. Maszko zamilkł. Kobieta, która się wykręca, budzi pogardę, kobieta, która przyznaje się do winy, wytrąca broń z ręki każdego przeciwnika, w którego naturze, lub choćby tylko w wychowaniu, leży iskra uczuć rycerskich. Prócz tego, jedynym, ostatnim sposobem poruszenia serca kobiety jest w takim razie: nie uznać wspaniałomyślnie jej występku. Maszko, jakkolwiek widział przed sobą przepaść, zrozumiał to – i postanowił postawić wszystko na ostatnią kartę. Każdy nerw dygotał w nim z gniewu i obrażonej miłości własnej, jednakże opanował się, wziął kapelusz i zbliżywszy się do panny Maryni podniósł do ust jej rękę. – Wiedziałem, że pani kocha Krzemień – rzekł – i kupiłem go po to jedynie, by go złożyć u nóg pani. Widzę, żem szedł błędną drogą, i cofam się, chociaż czynię to z żalem bez granic. To ja panią przepraszam. Winy ze strony pani nie było i nie ma żadnej. Spokój pani droższy mi jest od własnego szczęścia, dlatego proszę jak o jedynąłaskę: niech pani nie czyni sobie wyrzutów. A teraz żegnam panią. I wyszedł. Ona zaś siedziała długi czas nieruchoma, z bladą twarzą i uczuciem znękania w duszy. Nie spodziewała się znaleźć w nim tyle szlachetnych uczuć. Obok tego przyszła jej do głowy następna myśl: "Tamten odebrał mi Krzemień, by uratować swoje – ten go kupił, by mi go zwrócić!" I nigdy dotąd Połaniecki nie był tak dalece zgubiony w jej myślach. W tej chwili nie pamiętała, że Maszko kupił Krzemień nie od Połanieckiego przecie, tylko od jej ojca, po wtóre, że kupił go korzystnie, po trzecie, że wprawdzie chciał go zwrócić, ale zarazem i zabrać go na nowo wraz z jej ręką, uwolniwszy się w dodatku od wypłat, które na nim ciążyły, a na koniec, że, właściwie biorąc, Krzemienia nie wydzierał jej ani Połaniecki, ani nikt inny, tylko pan Pławicki sprzedał go dobrowolnie, ponieważ znalazł kupca. Ale ona. patrzyła w tej chwili po kobiecemu na tę sprawę i przeciwstawiała Połanieckiemu Maszkę, wywyższając nad miarę ostatniego, potępiając nad winę pierwszego. Postępowanie Maszki wzruszyło ją tak dalece, że gdyby nie czuła ku niemu wprost odrazy, byłaby go odwołała. Przez chwilę zdawało jej się nawet, że powinna to uczynić – ale zbrakło jej sił. Nie wiedziała też, że Maszko schodził ze schodów z wściekłością i rozpaczą w duszy. Rzeczywiście, otworzyła się przed nim przepaść. Wszystkie rachuby go zawiodły; kobieta, którą istotnie pokochał, nie chciała go i odrzuciła – i jakkolwiek starała się go w słowach oszczędzać, czuł się upokorzony jak nigdy w życiu. Cokolwiek dotychczas w życiu przedsiębrał, zawsze przeprowadzał to w poczuciu własnej siły iwłasnego rozumu, z niezachwianą pewnością, że mu się uda. Odmowa Maryni odebrała mu i tę pewność. Pierwszy raz zwątpił o sobie, pierwszy raz miał poczucie, że jego gwiazda zaczyna blednąc i że może rozpocząć się dla niego okres klęsk na wszystkich polach, na których dotychczas działał. Okres ten już się nawet rozpoczął. Maszko kupił Krzemień w warunkach wyjątkowo korzystnych, był to jednak majątek zbyt wielki w stosunku do jego środków. Gdyby Marynia nie odrzuciła go, byłby sobie dał rady, w takim bowiem razie nie potrzebowałby myśleć ani: o dożywotniej rencie dla pana Pławickiego, ani o spłaceniu tej sumy, która, według układu, przypadała Maryni za Magierówkę. Obecnie miał do spłacenia Marynię, Połanieckiego i długi na Krzemieniu, które trzeba było spłacić co prędzej, albowiem z powodu lichwiarskich procentów rosły one z dnia na dzień i groziły zupełną ruiną. Na to wszystko był tylko kredyt – dotąd wprawdzie nie zachwiany, ale wyciągnięty jak struna; Maszko zaś czuł, że gdyby ta struna kiedykolwiek pękła, byłby zgubiony bezpowrotnie. Dlatego chwilami, obok żalu za Marynią, obok bólu, jakiego doznaje człowiek po stracie szczęścia, porywał go gniew bez granic, niemal szalony – i również niepohamowana chęć zemsty. Był to człowiek z duszą energiczną, w którego naturze leżała chęć zapłacenia złem za krzywdę. Dlatego wchodząc do siebie, mruczał przez zaciśnięte zęby: – Jeśli nie zostaniesz mojążoną, nie daruję ci tego, coś mi uczyniła; jeśli zostaniesz – nie przebaczę ci również. Tymczasem pan Pławicki wszedł do pokoju, w którym siedziała Marynia, i rzekł: – Odmówiłaś mu, bo inaczej byłby wstąpił do mnie wychodząc. – Tak, papo. – Nie dałaś mu żadnej nadziei na przyszłość? – Nie, papo... Szanuję go, jak nikogo w świecie, ale nie dałam mu nadziei. – Co ci odpowiedział? – Wszystko, co mógł odpowiedzieć taki szlachetny człowiek. – Nowe nieszczęście – rzekł – i kto wie, czy nie pozbawiłaś mnie kawałka chleba na starość... Ale wiedziałem, że z tym nie będziesz się liczyła. – Nie mogłam, nie mogłam inaczej postąpić. – Nie chcę też cię zmuszać, a swoje zmartwienie idę ofiarować tam, gdzie każda łza starego będzie policzoną. I poszedł do Loursa patrzeć na grających w bilard. Byłby się zgodził na Maszkę, ale w gruncie rzeczy nie uważał go za partię zbyt świetną, i sądząc, że Maryni może się trafić lepsza, nie martwił się zbytecznie tym, co się stało. Marynia zaś w pół godziny później wpadła do pani Emilii. – Jeden przynajmniej ciężar spadł mi z serca – rzekła na wstępie – odmówiłam dziś stanowczo panu Maszce. Pani Emilia uściskała ją w milczeniu. Marynia zaś mówiła dalej: – Żal mi go... Postąpił ze mną tak szlachetnie i delikatnie, jak tylko taki człowiek mógł postąpić, i gdybym miała dla niego choć małą iskierkę uczucia, wróciłabym do niego dziś jeszcze. Tu powtórzyła pani Emilii całą rozmowę z Maszką. Istotnie, nie można mu było nic zarzucić, i pani Emilia nie mogła oprzeć się pewnemu zdziwieniu, posądzała bowiem Maszkę o charakter gwałtowny i nie spodziewała się, żeby w tak ciężkiej dla siebie chwili potrafił się zdobyć na tyle umiarkowania i szlachetności. A panna Marynia rzekła: – Moja Emilko, znam twoją przyjaźń dla pana Połanieckiego, ale sądź tych dwóch ludzi z ich uczynków, nie ze słów, i porównaj ich z sobą. – Nigdy nie będę ich porównywała – odrzekła pani Emilia. – Tu nie można robić porównań. Pan Stanisław jest dla mnie naturą stokroć wyższą od Maszki, ty zaś sądzisz go niesłusznie. Ty, Maryniu, nie masz prawa mówić: "Jeden odebrał mi Krzemień, drugi chciał mi go zwrócić." Tak nie było. Pan Połaniecki nie odbierał ci go nigdy, a dziś, gdyby mógł, zwróciłby ci go z całego serca. To uprzedzenie mówi przez ciebie. – Nie uprzedzenie, ale rzeczywistość, której nic zmienić nie może. A pani Emilia posadziła ją przed sobą i rzekła: – Owszem, Maryniu, uprzedzenie, i powiem ci, dlaczego. Oto ty nie jesteś dotychczas dla niego obojętna. Panna Marynia drgnęła, jakby ktoś dotknął bolącej ją rany, i po chwili odpowiedziała zmienionym głosem: – Pan Połaniecki nie jest mi obojętny... Masz słuszność. Wszystko, co mogło być we mnie sympatią dla niego, zmieniło się w niechęć – i słuchaj, Emilko, co ci teraz powiem: gdybym miała wybór między tymi dwoma ludźmi, wybrałabym bez żadnego wahania Maszkę. Pani Emilia spuściła głowę; po chwili ramiona panny Maryni oplotły jej szyję. – Jakie to dla mnie zmartwienie, że ja tobie sprawiam taką przykrość, ale ja muszę mówić prawdę. Wiem, że w końcu i ty przestaniesz mnie kochać i zostanę zupełnie sama na świecie. I rzeczywiście poczęło się stawać coś podobnego. Obie młode kobiety rozstały się w uściskach i pocałunkach, a jednak, gdy się znalazły z dala od siebie, uczuły obie jednocześnie, że coś naderwało się między nimi i że wzajemny ich stosunek nie będzie już tak serdeczny, jak był dotąd. Pani Emilia wahała się przez kilka dni, czy powtórzyć Połanieckiemu słowa Maryni, lecz on prosił ją tak usilnie o całą prawdę, iż w końcu pomyślała, że i trzeba, i lepiej będzie ją wypowiedzieć. On zaś wysłuchawszy wszystkiego rzekł: – Dziękuję pani. Jeśli panna Pławicka mną pogardza, muszę się na to zgodzić, nie mogę się tylko na to zgodzić, bym sam sobą zaczął pogardzać. Zaszedłem i tak za daleko. Pani droga wie, że jeślim względem niej zawinił, tom się starał to naprawić, a ją przebłagać. Do dalszych obowiązków się nie poczuwam. Będę miał ciężkie chwile, tego pani nie ukrywam, ale niedołęgą nie byłem, nie jestem i potrafię zdobyć się na to, by wszystko, co dla panny Pławickiej czuję, wyrzucić przez okno jako rzecz w moim pokoju niepotrzebną. To pani święcie przyrzekam! – Wierzę panu, ale się przy tym bardzo cierpi. On zaś odrzekł prawie wesoło: – Co tam! jak mi zbyt sparzenie dokuczy, poproszę pani o opatrunek, a wiem, że gdy mi go tafcie poczciwe ręce zrobią, to będzie skuteczny. Lituś pani pomoże i ani syknę. Po czym wrócił do siebie, pełen wewnątrz poczucia woli i energii. Zdawało mu się, że potrafi wziąć to uczucie i złamać je, jak sięłamie laskę o kolano. Tym zapędem żył kilka, dni następnych. Nie pokazywał się przez ten czas nigdzie, prócz w biurze, gdzie rozmawiał z Bigielem. wyłącznie o interesach. Pracował od rana do wieczora i nie pozwalał sobie we dnie nawet myśleć o Maryni. Ale nie mógł się od tego obronić podczas bezsennych nocy. Wówczas, przychodziło na niego wyraźne poczucie, że Marynia mogła go kochać, mogła wyjść za niego, że byłaby mu najlepszążoną, że mógł być z nią szczęśliwy, jak nigdy z nikim nie będzie, i że kochałby ją jak swoje najwyższe dobro. Żal, który narodził się z tych rozmyślań, wniknął w jego całe istnienie i nie opuszczał go więcej, że zaśżal pożera duszę i zdrowie jak rdza żelazo, więc Połaniecki. począł marnieć. Spostrzegł, że łamanie uczucia daje jeden niewątpliwy skutek: złamanie szczęścia. Nigdy nie widział przed sobą takiej puisitki i nigdy nie odczuwał z równą siłą, że nic mu jej zapełnić nie zdoła. Spostrzegł także, że można kobietę kochać nie taką, jak jest, ale taką, jakby być mogła. I wreszcie tęsknił bez miary. Ale mając nad sobą dużo władzy unikał Maryni. Wiedział zawsze, kiedy ma być u pani Emilii, i wówczas zamykał się w domu. Dopiero, gdy Litka zachorowała, począł chodzić do pani Emilii codziennie, przesiadywać u niej po całych dniach i spędzać godziny razem z Marynią przy chorym dziecku. Rodzina Połanieckich 14